phoenix wright turnabout lesson
by barrylawn
Summary: little phoenix has been disbarred from education for not succeeding the lesson objective, CAN HE SAVE HIMSELF?


phoenix wright turnabout lesson

one day in the school phoenix wright was preparing for the day, he went into class and the round guy was like "hello class today is ur lesson be sure to achieve the lesson objective by the end" he presented a poster that said stuff like "ezpzlmnsqz" which was green meaning the student learned everything and "hmmmmm" which was yellow meaning they went sure if they got the lesson objective and " **UH OH** " which was red meaning the student is a big fucking failure

everyone then got in a line outside the clasroom and went in one by one for their lesson, and later edgworth came out all happy n shit

"yeeees i did it i barely got yellow i cant wait to tell greg what a smart boy i am"

edgy ran out of the school and phoenix was next

"ok phoenix today im going to teach u abou-" said the teacher but then there was an EXPLOSIAN"

phoenix stood up but then he got blown up and blew across the country bouncing across the land til he was in the white house

donald trump looked at him and saw there were explosion marks all over him

"excellent, keep up the good work to make america great again!"

phoenix got up in pain then saw the teacher float down to him with an umbrella

"now phoenix test time, who invented the attorneys badge"

"shu takumi"

the teacher started sweating

"uh uhhhh then how about who invented the shitty games?"

this time it was phoenix who sweat

" **UH OH** " shouted the teacher "u failed the lesson objective! trump, remove this man from the education"

"ok" said trump

"NO" shouted phoenix but he was now legally a not-student, now he'd never be able to become the lawyer and save miles edgeworth "TEEACHEHEEEEEEEEEER" he yelled and he ran after the fat man but he somehow ran faster than him, then they got to a traffic light and it turned red right as teacher ran past it, so phoenix had to stop

"ha ha, u are stopped at the red light because u got an UH OH, bye bye"

"ILL KILL U TEACHER" shouted phoenix "ok this is the bombers fault, i must figure out who did it"

phoenix decided to go to the school, but the red light was in the way, so he went around the back

he broke the lock on the back door with his attorneys badge and sneaked in

"oi wtf do ya tink ye doin" said the thick voiced caretaker so phoenix instantly grabed him and shove him under the car and it drove over him

"ok hes ded" said phoenix, then he got into the caretakers skin and disguised as him (no one will mind because hes dead)

the caretaker who was actually phoenix wright disguising as him by wearing his skin looked across the room seeing a desk and teacher was sleeping on it

he carefully looked over his shoulder and read the documents that said

"product: bombs, buyer: i. eggman"

"whos eggman" whispered phoenix in disguise as the caretaker

"WHO dAT" shouted the teacher

"ah no its just me mr caretaker" said caretaker sweeping the floor

"u cannat fool me..." said teacher and he shoved his hand into the caretakers mouth and pulled out someone who was inside

it was PHOENIX WRIGHT!

"ha ha ha u thought u cud murder me?" laughed the teacher

"no teacher im here to arrest u because U are the bomber!"

"wat impossible"

"its very clear that u want me to not be a lawyer so u made me fail the class so i cudnt become one, u did this by not giving me a lesson then giving me the test anyway, which u did by buying bombs"

"no that wasnt me"

"no lol TAKE THAT" phoenix presented the documents "ass u can see the buyer of the bombs was mr eggman and if u remember i wasnt able to catch u even tho your fat and the fact that ur fat is important too, because u, teacher, are eggman!

"nOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted eggman "fine u got me. after sonic killed me in sonic mania we got sent to other worlds and sonic went to some other place and i ended up here can u believe it"

sadly phoenix did not sympathise with the tragic story and eggman would be charged under their laws

at the trial eggman was guilty and trump was forced to let phoenix get more education and one day pheonix became a lwayer, to be continued in phoenix wright ace attorney

the end


End file.
